Silent: High School Massacre
Silent: High School Massacre is an American survival horror video game based on the film of the same name. Plot summary The game is about Sam Leons and his friends trying to survive these vicious criminals. However, Jake, a friend of Sam changes into a killer as with that there is more than six killers: Michael, the seventh killer, he is also a friend of Sam. Plot :The game story line is in a filming format-style. When you're reading this, it will seem like a movie, but it is not, it is in filming format. The game is a bit different from the film, but features the same five psychos from the first film. The games starts with Sam Leons heading to Science class, and as he does, five men walk into the school, and hide in random places. Karen Leons, Sam's sister, is also heading to the same classroom and as she does, she is pulled into a bathroom, and raped, she leaves in a frightened way and then she says she wants more, they have sex longer, missing all her classes, and even missing the buses including the janitor walks in at 8:11, she ran away in disgust, but then killed by one of the killers. The next morning, Sam and his friends, Michelle, Rachel, Kessler, Jake, Christie, Michael, John, Andy and Chris, they head to their fourth hour class, and the teacher is late, apparently the killers grabbed him by the neck, and cut his head off, then, after class, Dr. Drake Ryllies talks to Michelle, she is raped, she runs in fear, but the Doctor looks for her, then a killer wearing a sack mask kills the Doctor, but Michelle gets away after seeing the dead body laying on the floor near a bunch of lockers. The next morning again, Sam begins his day as the same as any other days when Christie comes running away seeing the dead body, they tell the front office, and the front office call the police; but the police have no evidence in the case, but they search independently. After school, Jake takes the bus home, but after getting home, the killer with the sack mask and four others talk him into joining, he joins, but he has to kill an officer, he bashes the cop in the head with a metal baseball bat, he continues to beat the cop to death, then it was too late for the cop to call for help. Christie is getting ready for bed, a man outside is watching her, he goes to her house and breaks in, trying to kill her while she is in the bathroom, she escapes, and she looks for a cop covered in a towel, the cop stops, and starts to hit on her, thinking that she just wants to have sex, he rapes her, but she escapes, the psycho that broke in comes and attacks the cop, soon the cop and the killer get into a fight, the cop dies, she runs away, but the killer's friends come and try to kill Christie, but she runs into Chris, which Chris is wondering why she is naked, but he ignores the question, and runs from the killers, Chris and Christie are at the freeway, she is attacked in the middle of the freeway, and dodging cars, Chris pushes Christie out of the way of a semi-truck, but Chris and the psycho are both ran over, Christie then heads back home, she gets dressed, and heads to bed, she then heads to school. Sam and Christie are walking to school together, Sam sees one of the killers, they are then attacked, Sam is viciously hurt, getting to school on time. After school, Kess is going to meet Jake. After they meet, Jake shoots Kess in the head; blowing his head off. Michael knows about the killers, and tells Jake and revealing that he is a killer. The other five killers have planned to have a showdown at the school, taking everyone hostage. The next day, Jake and Michael head to the school, but the killers have already beat them there. Soon, the psychos violently kill everyone in the school, and Sam, Christie, Andy, and Rachel are the only survivors, except for many others. The Psychos start the showdown by elimination, they all have to face each other and fight too the death, Jake and Michael and the leader are the only survivors, Jake's arm is shot off, and Michael shoots him again in the heart with a shotgun at point-blank; blowing his heart out, then Michael is then killed by the leader, the film ends after Sam comes with a gun, and shoots everyone, except for Rachel, but Christie survived, and the leader was killed, then the game ends. Category:High School Massacre's Category:Silent Hill series Category:Video games Category:Horror films Category:Horror Films